


Mistress Amanda

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Terre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A MU story where Amanda is a Dominatrix over Sarek.</p><p>Written by Terre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistress Amanda

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: kafeh means slave in Vulcan

itle: Mistress Amanda  
Author: Terre  
Email: tguidry1976@yahoo.com  
Series: TOS  
Rating: NC-17  
Paring: MU Sarek and MU Amanda

 

"Lick my cunt, kafeh. Lick it good. That's right. Move that tongue. Shake that ass. Yeah, don't forget about that. I want to see some tail in motion while I'm riding your tongue. Stick that ass way up and wiggle it back and forth. I love to watch it jiggle beneath you cuffed hands."

I awoke with a start, the words and phrases from the previous night's session echoing in my brain. It was the first time I had had a Vulcan slave, for the most part my clients are married humans wimps who need to hire a Mistress for a hour or two to work off the pressures that their wives and girlfriends don't acknowledge.

But Sarek was different. He is unmarried and powerful, and he had nearly begged me for an overnighter when he heard that I was the proud possessor of a soundproof dungeon. "I require a secure place to experiment," he had said. "Price is of no consequence."

My cunt tingled with desire. You would think I would have had enough of him, after having cuffed his hands and putting him on his knees to lick me by the hour. When I had fucked his face to the point that I could barely walk, I had chained him to the wall and watched him, his hard-on refused to either erupt or go away. The tight leather strap at the base of his cock had something to do with that, of course! When I was ready, I had unfastened it in a rush, causing him to spray a huge amount of mint green jizz. Some of it had actually shot high enough to splash the ceiling!

And then I had chained him on his back in the classic spread-eagle, to a antique iron bed with an equally hard mattress. I fucked him like that, riding his hard double-ridged cock to ecstasy. I then left him, not even giving him a bio break. Licking my lips, I wondered if he had pissed on himself, so I hurried back to my dungeon!

The piss report was negative. Sarek was somehow dry of everything but sweat, although his green cock was flushed bright enough to make emeralds look dull. I released him and spanked his ass cheeks as he scampered for the adjacent bathroom. When he returned, an expression of eagerness mixed with humble respect on his face, I ordered him to kneel.

"Let's see if you've learned anything about how to use that tongue of yours," I said.

Of course, he worked me over like a paid streetwalker, his tongue locating each and every one of my sweet spots with ease. I didn't want to make it too obvious that his submissive style was sweeping me off my feet, though.

Once he had licked me to a wake-up orgasm I swatted his ass to make him hurry down the hall to the kitchen, where I relished the sight of a naked Vulcan preparing breakfast. Coffee, eggs, and toast can taste like a feast when they are served by a trembling male with a fresh hard-on and a willingness to please. I dipped strawberry jam on his throbbing cock and then licked it off, causing him to swoon to the point where I was afraid he would fall out of his chair.

"I see you have had a few dirty dreams," I commented as I straightened up.

"Yes, Mistress," he said, blushing.

"Tell me."

He described in slow, halting words about the dreams he had experienced while manacled on the bed. He told me how, in his meditation, he had relived the time when I was riding high on his cock. The need to relive had somehow translated itself into a sharper, more erotic sensation, so that he could not tell if he really needed to take a bio break or if he needed to be taken for another ride.

"Truthfully, I required both," he said, glancing down at his cock. "Even though you gave me permission to relieve myself ten point two five minutes ago, I am still ...aching."

"Dare you hint for my cunt, kafeh? For shame! You should get down on your knees and beg!"

He did so, sweetly pleading with me to handcuff him and fuck him until I was grinding his cuffed hands into his back while I sat high on his thighs.

I gave in, and an actual tear of joy rolled from the corner of his right eye. Sarek makes a sweet, convincing slave. The only problem is that he is going to spoil me for the part-time efforts of my other clients.


End file.
